What a simple thing can lead to
by Starlight Glimmer
Summary: Lily ran after Remus and his friends. She had wanted to talk to him about last night's Ancient Runes project. "Remus. Remus do you kn-" " Hey Ginger you want to go out with me?" How James Potter ever got to go out with Lily Evans.


What a simple thing can lead to

**Author's note:**

This is my first one-shot so if it's horrible please give feedback. Hope you enjoy.

"Remus! Remus! " Lily shouted, hurrying after him. Remus turned, mild surprise on his face.

"Ginger, want to go out with me?"

Unfortunately, wanting to talk to Remus also included the three of his idiotic friends trying to _'socialise' _with her, which mainly included Potter asking her out, Black trying to stalk her friends and Peter just agreeing with whatever they were saying.

"Get a life Potter" Lily retorted. "Remus, can you-."

"Hey, Lils! Who's that one over there?" interrupted Sirius, indicating a group of giggling girls who were sneaking looks at Sirius, not so subtly. She rather liked talking to Sirius, even though he was arrogant. But at least he wasn't _Potter_. He actually had many emotions and his main ambition in life wasn't to ask her out. But today, she wanted to talk to REMUS, not Sirius, not Potter and not Pettigrew. But, dear Sirius wasn't going to let her go yet.

"Her?" Lily eyed the blonde with distaste."She's Natasha Williams. The Giant Squid's smarter than her. And besides, you went out with her last week."

"You keep track of who Sirius dates?" Remus injected, trying to keep a straight face.

"WHAT?!" James yelled, causing many bystanders to look cautiously at him. "YOU WHAT?!"

Glaring at Remus, Lily said acidly, over the indignant screams of James Potter( who was now expressing his feelings to the entire school population) "I do nothing of that sort! Besides, you would remember her to, if Sirius talked to you for about 3hrs on how _protective _she is!"

"Um… Lils, I was talking about the brunette." Sirius commented.

"That _brunette _you're talking about is my dear friend Mary." Lily started protectively. "And if you hurt a hair on her head, you'll have me to deal with. And Marlene. And Alice. And-"

"No, no, no. Don't get me wrong. I was just… um…. Learning about your best friends. Yep, yep, I was. Wasn't I Wormtail?" Sirius said hastily. Peter, as expected, nodded vigorously.

"Learning_ about my best friend."_ Lily commented. "If you want to bloody learn about MY best friends, then you better be prepared to be hexed into next week." Immediately, after the word 'bloody' escaped her lips, she had two of the marauders gaping at her.

"What's wrong Sirius?" Lily said innocently. "And Potter, you're going to let flies into your mouth. It's not like you don't swear!" she continued, getting annoyed by the overreactions of Sirius and Potter.

"Hey, Ginger? Why are you on first-name terms with Padfoot. He participated in every single thing that I did and I don't see you calling him a git!"

"THING IS, POTTER, THAT SIRIUS HERE," FOLLOWED by a 'hmm…?' by Sirius, who was watching mary intently, _no doubt gathering information on her best friends, _" IS ACTUALLY WAY MORE COMPLEX THAN YOU!" Lily yelled, her renowned temper finally kicking in.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! OR PADFOOT FOR THAT MATTER!" James shouted back.

"OH, I KNOW ENOUGH, I'M TELLING YOU, YOU BIG-HEADED, EGO-INFLATED, BULLYING-!" Lily was interrupted by a timid Peter,

" L-lily? W-weren't you g-going to talk to R-remus?" He was about to say more but quickly backed away when Lily gave him a glare that would have made Lucius Malfoy put to shame.

"LOOK HERE, PETTIGREW. HERE'S A SUGGESTION. WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW, AND JUST AGREE WITH WHATEVER POTTER SAYS. HMM? WHY DON'T YOU?" Lily yelled aggressively.

"HEY, DON'T INSULT MY FRIENDS, EVANS! YOU KNOW MARLENE MCKINNION? SHE'S JUST A PLAYER OK? IT'S NOT LIKE SHE'S SO GREAT! AND MARY! SHE'S NOT EXACTLY GOOD AT ANYTHING!" James retaliated.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP NOW!" Remus screamed. Shocked into silence, they both looked disbelievingly at Remus.

" Remus, Potter started it!" Lily complained.

"What! Moony she started it!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

" Did not."

"Actually, Lily flower, you started it by saying something about Sirius. Right mate?" James claimed triumphantly, then looked around curiously. "Where's Sirius?"

Realisation hit both of them. " Oh, please don't tell me. He didn't."

"He did. Oh Merlin, my best friend is going to be butchered by girls."

"Well, MY best friend is going to have her heart broken by your player of a best friend."

"Shit." They said in unison.

" We have to go now-"

" Where in Godric's name did they go!"

" You don't reckon"

"No…"

" Actually," interrupted Remus, who had been watching the exchange with amusement, "They're right there."

"Oh my god. Sirius, I warned you." Lily stated threateningly walking to a giggling Mary Macdonald and Sirius Black.

" SIRIUS! WHAT DID I SAY?!"

Sirius turned and muttered to Mary, " Gotta be going.", and said in a brave attempt at a falsely cheery voice, " What did I miss?"

" Are you serious? Oh no, I did not just say that." She said horrified.

"I'm always Sirius, dove." Sirius said annoyingly.

"That is totally expired now." It turned out that Sirius's grin was contagious, as she found herself smiling along with him.

" Oh Merlin. I cannot believe that. I just yelled at Lily Evans. Lily Evans. Merlin." Potter mumbled. Sirius's face adopted a look of surprise. Evidently, he was unable to keep his mouth shut and exclaimed:

" MERLIN. Did you just yell at Lily. I can't believe I missed that Prongs."

Ignoring Sirius totally, he turned to Lily and muttered loudly, "I'm sorry Evans. I didn't really mean to yell at you. It's just that you were-. Well, I'm sorry. I don't mean what I said about Marlene and Mary. Marlene's an awesome Quidditch player and Mary, she's, well, shy in her own good way. I'm sorry… _Lily._"

' _Oh in the name of Merlin's underpants. Did Potter just apologize? That is… unexpected. Maybe he's not that bad. I did not just think that. He could be faking it. But he sounded sincere. Damn! I must seem like a right bitch not answering back.'_

" Um… Well, Potter, eh… James_… _I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have insulted Pettigrew or any of your friends. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you in the first place. Or call you a git. So… sorry _James. _ Lily apologized awkwardly.

"_Did Lily just say my first name?! And she apologized to me. And she doesn't think I'm a git. Wow! This is the best day if my life."_

An awkward silence fell, and was filled with shuffling and occasional sneak peaks at one another. It was broken by Remus, "What's the time?"

"10:15" replied Lily. Realisation dawned on all of them at once. " I'm supposed to have Charms! I can't believe I'll be late. In my NEWT year as well! Oh my god, I have to hurry!"

" If Lily has Charms, then we'll have… Transfiguration." James worked out.

" Which Mcgonagall teaches." Sirius continued from James's finished sentence.

" She'll give us detention."

"Take away house points"

" Doom us-"

" As much as I would love to hear this conversation, I've my Ancient Runes now." Remus interrupted. He seemed to be doing a lot of that today.

" Muggle Studies." Peter squeaked, and together Remus and Peter hurried away, leaving the three of them behind.

" Well, I best be going now. Bye James, bye Sirius." Lily strode off to the opposite direction before she heard Pot- James call out after her, "Lily, would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me?"

Lily was so stunned that she was speechless, and apparently James took it as no. " Oh, never mind Lily, I'll-"

She made a split decision. "Of course James."

" What?" James asked sounded absolutely bewildered.

" I said yes James."

She could hear the beam in his voice as he replied, " I'll see you on Saturday at 9am, ok? You'll be there, won't you?"

" I'll be there."

As they all went into separate directions, someone slipped from the shadows and thought,

' What a simple thing leads to.'

**Who do you think was the character at the end?**

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
